The Island and the Others
by Speckled Jim
Summary: LostStarWarsXMen.When two more groups of travellers become stranded on the Island,they become involved in the struggle between The Losties,The Others and the Freighties.To get home safely,they must pick a side and join the War for the Island and Freedom.
1. Chapter 1

All set in the present day, to stop difficulties with time differences between films.

Set at the time "Lost" has got up to in Britain("Fire + water" at beginning of first chapter, so no spoilers) so unrevealed info is based on what I think is going on.

Set just before the end of Episode 3 of Star Wars, with some characters still alive.

Post "The Last Stand" for "X-Men".

A knowledge of all of these is needed to understand the story.

I do not own any of these characters, unless stated.


	2. Birth and Rebirth

**Chapter 1**

Mace Windu was gazing absently out through the force-field protecting the Hanger of the Medical Centre in the Polis Massa Asteroid Belt. It had been a decisively different past few days from which he was usually accustomed to. He still couldn't believe it now. His life had been saved by a cruising convertible in the rows of traffic below him when he had fallen from the window of the Chancellor's – or the Emperor, as he now must be called – office after the duel which ended with his right hand been sliced clean off by Darth Vader. The driver had taken him into the Emergency hospital, where he was treated immediately for severe Tissue-burn – a result of the intense lightning shock he received during the battle. When the call came out that all Jedi Knight were to be exterminated, Mace had slipped through the back doors and had fled Coruscant. He had since then picked up the transmission from Yoda and met him and Kenobi on Polis Massa, where he now awaited the time when the Newborns, Luke and Leia Skywalker, would be strong enough to endure the jump to light-speed, which would be essential to take all three of the surviving Jedi, along with Luke, into hiding.

**Chapter 2**

"Fancy a game?"

The old man in the park looked up from his lonely game of Chess into the face of a beautiful woman.

"I'm surprised that you're even speaking to me, after what I did" he replied, watching her face for a flicker of emotion. He knew that he wouldn't see any, as he knew that this woman only ever let emotion shine through when she wanted to, and this wasn't one of those times.

"Do you know what?" she said to this, she also watching him, "I was angry at first, which you probably already know, seeing as my inside information to you was featured in its own front-cover story in the morning newspaper a few weeks back, but then I thought…" she stopped, and looked straight into his eyes "…I'd have done exactly the same thing to you!"

The old man's eyes lit up in shock, but then his thin mouth curved up into a smirk. "Well, I suppose that that's the only "Sorry" that we're going to get off each other" he laughed, as he stood up, feeling as close to happy as he had in a few months, "Shall we drink to this, Raven, my love?"

It was the woman's turn to smirk now, and as she did, her eyes started to change.

"Haven't you heard, Eric? Raven is dead! Mystique is back!"

**Chapter 3**

Yoda was restless, as supplies were loaded onto Tantive IV, the Starship belonging to Senator Bail Organa, which would be taking them into hiding. The babies were in the arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bail Organa, whom respectively would be looking after them until they were old enough to fend for themselves.

He was restless, and he felt the presence of darkness nearby, which could only mean one thing – the Sith were close. This would make their escape a lot harder, he knew. He also realised that they would not be able to use Tantive IV, as it was a marked Starship after its blast out of Coruscant during the Political Lockdown. He knew that he would have to take matters into his own hands, if they were to escape successfully, and as he contemplated this, a hologram projector jumped into life beside him, which featured a being that Yoda thought that he would never see again – and with him being able to understand its native language, he was able to understand what it was saying:

"This is Chewbacca of the Millennium Falcon, requesting permission to dock at Pollis Massa Medical Centre".

Chewbacca, it seemed, had escaped from his sieged home world of Kashyyyk the same way that Yoda had – a small one-wokkee space pod which was blasted into orbit and awaited the rescue of a passing Starship. It was the Millennium Falcon, a smuggling ship loaned out to various smugglers in its time, which picked up his transmission and picked him up. A mechanical genius in his own right, he was immediately snapped up as a member of the crew.

As the Falcon landed, and the ramp was lowered, a small boy ran out and through the hanger, into the medical centre. After him, but at a slower pace, came Chewbacca the Wokkee, with the upper body of a man slumped over his shoulder – his legs looked to have been cut clean off! Heavy, laboured breathing came from the man, as he was taken through the white doors into the ER.

Yoda knew the mark of a lightsabre from a mile off – a Sith had done this!


	3. Back in Business

**Chapter 4**

It was always late when Bobby, Marie and Kitty returned to the Mansion on a Friday night – or most often, Saturday morning. They would say goodnight to Kitty on the first floor, and then say goodnight to each other on the third. On this night, as Marie slipped into her room, and walked over to her bed, she knew that somebody had come in behind her, and when she turned around, Bobby was closing the door, so that they were alone.

"You know that we're not allowed" she giggled in her strong Louisianan accent, as he moved over to her.

"Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind" he whispered into her ear.

"Well what do you have in mind, then?" she asked, still giggling softly.

The last thing she remembered was scales under her fingers as he smacked her hard on her shoulder, and as she sank to the dusty floor, her vision blurring, he said, in what she recognised as her own voice, "Well, I was planning on doing that, and then assuming your identity to further our plan of revenge and destruction. By the way, you know that "Cure"? Well I'd watch out, as I'm guessing your dose is about to run out!"

This girl, Mystique knew, was her best chance of accessing the lower levels of the Mansion, which was an important part of the plan. She was the only one with admittance to these areas, who also didn't have any mutation, so she would be easy to subdue so that no one saw them both together. It wasn't that Mystique was afraid she wouldn't be able to deal with a Mutant – in fact she'd beaten many Mutants in her time - it was just she couldn't risk a fight breaking out which would wake up Storm or Beast, which would be disastrous to the plan.

A long time ago, she had served a brief sentence in the Prisoner Cell within the Institute, before expertly escaping with Toad, who had also been captured during the same fight at a research facility in Alaska. Due to this, she knew exactly where to look for what she had come for. As she stepped out of the Iris-operated elevator, she turned left and headed down the corridor, right to the end, where there was another Iris scanner. This was a high security area, she knew, so for a fraction of a second, as the laser passed over her eyes, they became brown and black, so that they were identical to the eyes of Ororo Monroe. The doors slid open, and she walked in. The three occupants of the two cells were asleep behind three-inch thick glass, which was fire-proof and acid-proof. The two Mutants in the same cell opened their eyes slowly, while the one alone, who was adorned in a straightjacket and chained to a chair so that he couldn't touch anything, awoke immediately and strained to release himself.

One of these Mutants was Pyro, whom had been saved by Storm after he had passed out on Alcatraz Island, before he could be murdered by The Phoenix. He awoke slowly and looked up at Mystique, who flashed her Cat-like eyes his way, and an expression of recognition passed over his features.

"Well, well, well, I wondered when somebody would remember me" he whispered, suddenly wide awake. I didn't think it'd be you though. To be honest I imagined you were finished, but here you are. Well, well, well".

The other two prisoners were not new here, Mystique knew. They had been prisoners for years now, thought too dangerous to let out into the world. They had escaped during Stryker's raid of the Mansion, but had been safely recaptured by Colossus and Shadowcat, and returned to their cells after the Humans had vacated.

"Oh God! It's that freaky Southerner. How the hell did she get in?" screeched Toad, the second occupant of the first cell.

"There is nothing wrong with Southerners, Mon Ami", breathed the straight-jacket clad Mutant, "but that is no Southerner. If I'm not mistaken, Mystique has finally come to rescue us, and about time too! I was getting bored"

"Hello, Remy", Mystique laughed in Marie's voice, – she'd always loved been with him when he had been a member of the Brotherhood, long ago. "Hi Toad" she nodded toward Toad, which was her only acknowledgment that he were even there.

She walked over to the control panel, and as her hand turned into that of the late Charles Xavier, she placed it on the handprint-recognition gel pad. The glass walls of the two cells started to sink slowly into the ground, and as they lowered half way down, Toad jumped over and out of his cell. Pyro soon followed.

"Go to their jet in the hanger down the corridor" she said to them. "Magneto's already there, but he's pretty weak. The Mutation is slowly coming back to him, and I know from personal experience that it's extremely painful. Wait inside it, and hide inside the Cargo hold. He'll explain the plan when you get there".

As they both ran off down the corridor, she made her way into the second cell, toward the chair in the middle, which held her once-lover, Remy Lebeau, aka Gambit.

"If Eric knew about what we once had, he'd probably kill us both" whispered Mystique into his ear, as she morphed back into her beautiful blue skin. She cusped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss – a kiss that she had dreamed of for three years, since _that_ day.

"Come on, you've got to get going!" she said suddenly, breaking the kiss and beginning to fumble with the clasps that bound him to the chair.

"You're not coming?" he asked in surprise.

"Eventually, but not yet. I've got work to do first"

As she left him at the hanger doorway, she kissed him once more and walked away. As she turned her back to him, her face became white and smooth again. One difference was clearly noticeable though from when she had first put on this mask.

A small smile shone through…


	4. The Wrong Side of the Law

**Thanks for reading. So far, I haven't got any reviews, so if you could find the time, please review and let me know what you think.**

"What's going on, Yoda?" asked Mace as he rushed back into the hanger and, taking long strides, made his way over to Yoda, who was concentrating hard, and appeared not to hear him. "I just saw a Wookie carrying a man into the Centre. How did that happen?" After a few more moments, he spoke to Mace quietly so that nobody else could hear.

"Being feeling the disturbance, you have?" he asked his friend.

"Yes, unfortunately. It's going to be a tricky escape. Do you think their presence here is linked to this?" he gestured towards the doors through which Chewbacca and the boy had just gone.

"Yes, and judging by the scars on that man, a Light-Sabre Staff it was that was used".

"Like the one used by the Sith Assassin that was slain on Naboo? But we know that there has only been one Sith within a Thousand years that has the skill to wield one of them! So that means…"

"Yes, die that Sith did not. Still among us he is".

Mace knew what this meant. Their situation was getting more and more dangerous by the second. They needed another way to leave the Asteroid belt, and quick!

Obi Wan was watching the discrete conversation from across the Hanger, where he was holding baby Luke. As he began to walk over to them, intent on discovering what was wrong, he felt it: a dark disturbance in the balance of the force.

"So that's what they're talking about" he thought to himself. Despite his efforts, he could not suppress the feeling of dread that had washed over him. They needed a way out.

He hadn't even realised that he had stopped walking, and had come to a stop in the middle of the room. He resumed walking over to them with a quickened pace.

"What are we going to do?" he asked quietly, so not as to wake the baby. This was not necessary, however, as he was so deeply asleep that he would not wake for several hours yet, which was lucky, because the young boy that had arrived with Chewbacca ran at this point up toward them, shouting at the top of his voice. They shushed him as he approached, and he began to speak in a hushed, rushed voice.

"I need help! We need to get away from here; the Emperor is looking for us!"

"Who are you? Why are the Sith looking for you" asked Mace, a little harsher than was appropriate. "We are on an important mission, and we cannot risk interference from the Empire!"

"An advantage to us, this could be" said Yoda, while thinking quickly. "We need a Ship!" he looked at the boy. "Have the Sith seen this Ship? Is it marked by the Empire?" he asked.

"No, nobody saw me or the Ship. My Master and Chewbacca went alone to an agreed area of exchange for some goods that we were smuggling, and there was an ambush. Everybody was killed by a Dark Warrior and a battalion of Clones, but Chewbacca managed to escape with my Master. I don't know why they're still looking for us, but they probably know that we haven't gone far, because they'll have had us on radar until a while back, and they'll have been able to tell that our Hyperdrive isn't working!"

Obi Wan was momentarily stunned that a 10 year old boy was able to understand all of what he just said, but recovered almost immediately.

"I bet nobody was supposed to know that that Sith Warrior is still alive" he told the others. I bet nobody was supposed to escape, and now that somebody has, they need to be silenced!"

"At this time, we do not know their motives, but we know enough! This is a clean Ship, and we can use it to escape and go into hiding!" said Mace. "So that is what we will do! What is your name?" he asked the boy for a second time.

"Han" he replied. "Han Solo. And if my Master does not recover, I am now the Captain of the Millennium Falcon. If you can protect Chewbacca and I until we can also escape, then we will allow you to use our Ship"

"Thank you, Han" said Obi Wan. "We are Jedi, on the run from the Empire. We were framed for Treason against the Emperor and the Senate. We will be able to protect you, as you wish. It is, however, vital that your Master remain here! He looks to be beyond normal recovery. He is gravely injured, and Surgeons are not permitted to perform artificial recovery without the consent of the patient, or another adult with whom the patient is well known. It is likely that he will die."

Han hung his head for a moment, and seemed to be in thought. Obi Wan was thinking of Darth Vader, the man who had killed his Apprentice, and how he had to live as a machine. Nobody would want that, surely.

He was awoken from his thoughts by Bail Organa, who came walking over to them at this time. "I will take Leia and leave on Tantive IV. I will likely be stopped and searched, but they won't find anything. From now on, in the eyes of the Empire, Leia is my baby, and so she shall remain. But now you had better go. They will probably be here soon!"

"Go, we will now!" said Yoda as he began to walk slowly over to the Falcon. "Important that we get away now, it is."

As Yoda, Mace, Han, Chewbacca and Obi Wan, who was carrying Luke, began to climb up the ramp into the Ship, they heard the crackling of the Hologram Projector behind them, and heard heavy, deep breathing as a dark, artificial voice spoke out.

"This is Lord Vader, Deputy in Chief to the Supreme Emperor of the Galaxy, demanding access to the Pollis Massa Medical Centre to conduct a search for criminals and Jedi".

**OK so that's another chapter out. I know that this one didn't contain much in the line of a story, but it was essential to get the "Star Wars" section of the story up and going. Let me know what you think please, and let me know if you have any character preferences for any of the three films/TV that haven't yet appeared or if you want to see more of them, because I will see if I can work them in, even if its just as a cameo.**

**The next chapter will have a bit of Lost in it as well, so for all Lost fans who are holding on, it will all come soon!**


	5. Old Enemies

**Hi again. I don't know what people really think of this, because I've only had two reviews (thanks by the way to 1lostfan and flight815surviver) but I'm going to assume that it is going the right way, and if you could review when you've read it then that would be a great help to me in the planning of the story. The Lost section is based on the show up to episode 14, "One of them", as this is how far it has got to in the UK.**

**Chapter 6**

Claire was walking along the beach, lost in thought. She had always loved to watch the sun set, and tonight it was beautiful, but she couldn't help thinking about Charlie, and how she had been so final with him when she had found out about his Heroin addiction. She wished that she was still his friend – after all, he had always looked after her, and he was great with Aaron – there was just a little bit of her that was still angry that he had lied to her, and then stolen Aaron twice, not to mention starting a fire that could have killed them all. That little bit of her was enough to keep her from talking to him, and so she remained lonely.

She had left Aaron with John. She liked John, but he could never fill the hole that Charlie had left empty when she kicked him out of her life. He was always going off with Jack or Sayid, playing the hero. In fact, she had no idea why he was spending so much time in the Hatch, even when it was not his shift to press the button. Sayid always went with him, and he told her that he was unable to tell her what he was doing.

She was thinking about this when Sun came running out of the jungle, with Libby and Eko close behind. They tore across the beach as fast as they could, fear etched deep into both women's faces, anxiety on Eko's, and burst into Jack's tent. Claire was nervous and began to walk over to the tent as well. She was not the only one.

"Hey, what's going on, dude?" asked Hurly as he came and stood next to her outside the tent, where a crowd was gathering. She could feel that somebody was watching her, and without looking she knew that Charlie was nearby too. She didn't look at him.

"I don't know" she answered. "Have you seen John" she asked him, staring to get worried about Aaron.

"Right here" said a voice behind her, and she turned around to see John holding Aaron. She took her baby off him and held him close.

She was jolted back to the situation by loud shouting. Both Ana Lucia and Jin were causing a commotion at the tent flap, trying to get inside. Sayid was pushing them back, not allowing anybody to enter. This was still going on as the sun sank below the horizon and it became difficult to see. Nobody had lit any torches yet, so when Jack, Sun, Libby and Eko finally came out from within the tent, nobody could see their faces.

The first person to speak was Ana Lucia, whose voice was laced with masked fear. "What's going on?" she asked Eko, who turned to face her, but said nothing.

Jin began shouting in Korean at Sun, clearly also asking what had happened. She answered, also in Korean. Claire was stood close to Jin, and so she could see his face. A dark shadow passed over it, and Claire saw panic in his eyes.

"What-" asked Ana Lucia again, this time to the whole group "-is going on?"

"Ana" said Eko, looking right into her eyes "It is them. They are here!"

**Chapter 7**

Eric's plan was simple. He needed a confined space, where many of the X-Men's talents would be as much of a threat to themselves as to their enemies.

The second thing that he needed was for this space to be made of metal, so that he could orchestrate the battle that would break out. This would also give him an edge if it came to him having to fight as well, if his Brotherhood failed. The X-Men's Jet would be the perfect place to stage the fight, and it would be easy to lure them on board.

He felt a little bit sorry for having to do this to them, but he knew that the only way that he could continue his "campaign" for Mutant superiority was to have unconditional support from the mutant population, and those who wouldn't give it would have to go. That meant that the X-Men had to go.

He was finally over the worst of his withdrawal as the cure wore off and his powers returned to him. He felt in tune with the Earth again. The feeling was good.

He was currently in a most undignified position, crouching low in one of the storage compartments on board the Jet, along with Gambit, Pyro and Toad. All that was left for him to do was to wait for Mystique to complete the plan.

Mystique was by now in a very good mood. She was in a secret meeting of the X-Men, who were discussing a trip to Australia, to check up on the young mutants who lived there, and to see if any of them were right for their Academy. This was the first of such trips, which were now important to the recruitment process, since nobody remained who could use Cerebro to search for Mutants mentally.

This was better than Mystique could have hoped for. A long flight was already planned, giving plenty of time for the plan to go down. She didn't even need to do anything. Of course, Eric needn't know that.

Most of the X-Men were there: There was Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Iceman, Colossus, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Magma.

"Okay, I'm leaving Warren in charge of the kids" Storm was telling them all as they got up. "We're leaving in ten minutes".

**Chapter 8**

"Master, do you feel it?" asked Darth Vader as he walked beside Emperor Palpatine on the Bridge of the Star Destroyer that was searching the system for the escaped smuggler.

"Yes, I do" he replied after a pause. "I have got it under control. Lord Maul has his orders. You are not to do anything unless I tell you to. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master".

He was not happy. It appeared that the Emperor had a new favourite, or rather an old favourite who had come back. Although he had only ever seen him twice in his life, he knew who it was from the moment that they had been introduced, only hours before. He had not, and would never forget that face…

Across the Galaxy, this "Sith Assassin" was presumed dead, and only he himself knew how this was not the case. Vader doubted that even Palpatine knew the whole truth.

This was actually the reason for their search for the Smuggler and his wookiee ally. If word got out that this Sith was alive once again, the Sith would receive no more public support and their political position would fall. Darth Maul was well known all across the Galaxy (by looks only) as the bringer of death and destruction. He had done unspeakable things, and an ally of his was not an ally of the public. The Emperor had worked hard to convince people in his first public appearance as Supreme Emperor that the Sith were good, and that the red and black skinned Sith of people's nightmares was a creation of the imagination and had never existed. Witnesses needed to be silenced.

Maul was not an apprentice, Vader convinced himself to believe. He was a tool. In his previous life as Palpatine's right-hand man, he had been sent alone to far corners of the Galaxy to wipe out crime gangs, rebels and lost Jedi. He truly was an Assassin. He had no other purpose. Discretion was not just his middle name, it was his only name.

Vader had almost been beside himself with ambition when Maul returned from a Smuggler's bust, bringing news that witnesses had escaped. Of course, he doesn't feel happiness, only opportunity to get ahead in life, or what he has left of a life anyway.

The Smuggling ship was followed on radar for a while, and it was obvious that the Hyperdrive was not functioning. Since then, a search of the system had been going on. That was when he had felt it.

There was a strong Jedi presence at the medical centre in an asteroid belt in the relevant area. He had felt sure that he would receive praise for sensing this, but all that he got was an order. And worse than that, it was an order to do nothing!

Han and Chewbacca were already starting up the Falcon by the time everybody had got on board. As the shield was lowered and they flew out of the hanger into Space, they saw it. An Imperial Star Destroyer.

Mace knew that there was no hope in trying to fight them with cannons. The only chance that they had was to fly.

So that was what they did. They flew in the opposite direction, away from the enemy.

They gave chase, and it wasn't long before the entire Ship began to shake, and a loud noise could be heard as the Destroyer began firing at them.

Mace waited for Chewbacca or Han to prepare to make the jump. When they didn't, he walked over to them with great difficulty and shouted over the noise of the laser blasts and the Torpedoes. "Why aren't we going to light-speed?"

"We can't, it's broken!" Han shouted back without looking. It was remarkable how good a flyer he was for such a young age.

"I'll have a look at it" shouted Obi Wan as he passed over baby Luke for Yoda to hold and ran off down the corridor.

"We need new parts!" he bellowed as he ran back in a while later. Everyone began searching all over the ship for old or forgotten machine-parts. Even the two droids, C3PO and R2D2 were asked for any parts that they could donate.

All of their efforts were fruitless though. Within ten minutes the Enemy was on top of them, and they were slowly been pulled aboard by a strong Tractor beam.

Mace felt no fear, but he was certainly nervous as they rose through the bottom of the ship and into its belly.

They were in a new hanger, now, and there to meet them, stood at the top of a huge flight of stairs outside, was the Mysterious Sith Assassin, Darth Maul.

**So that's another chapter up. Please let me know what you think. Any Character suggestions?**


	6. Riding into Battle

**Chapter 9**

"What are we going to do?" asked Han, his voice shaking with fear. "How are we going to get out of here?

"There is only one way" Mace said. "A ship this size-" he gestured around him, indicating the Falcon "-has no escape pods, so we will have to take control of their ship if we want to stand a chance of escaping".

"Can we do that?" asked Obi Wan as he passed Luke over to Han for him to hold.

"At this time, irrelevant that is" said Yoda "We have to try, or die we will. Split up into two groups, we must. Chewbacca and Master Windu, to the Bridge you must go. We will catch up after this Sith is destroyed".

Yoda and Obi Wan were the first to leave the Falcon, and as they walked slowly over to Darth Maul, Mace and Chewbacca sneaked out and into the interior of the Star Destroyer.

"This should be simple" Obi Wan said to Yoda as they advanced, drawing their lightsabres as they walked. "I have beaten him once, I can beat him again.

"So sure, you should not be. Unpredictable, the force is. Surprises it can through at us."

Obi Wan wasn't nervous. He knew that he was capable of this.

"Ready?" asked Yoda from below.

He launched himself, jumping high over the Sith and coming down to meet one end of the Sabre Staff with his own Sabre. Green and red flashed before Obi Wan's eyes. He felt the Sabre that he had taken from Mustafar strapped to his belt. It had belonged to Anakin. He unclipped it and ignited it with his free hand, and joined the fight with both Sabres blazing.

* * *

Mace and Chewbacca made it to the Bridge with surprisingly little confrontation. They met a small group of Clones half way up a flight of stairs, but they were easily taken care of and they were soon outside the main entrance to the Bridge. Going in there alone would be suicide. They therefore waited for backup from Yoda and Obi Wan. 

**Chapter 10**

Gambit had heard the X-Men come aboard the Jet from his hiding place, and had felt them take off. As soon as Magneto gave the word, the fun would begin, and he could get revenge on the people who had imprisoned him for years.

He could hear everything that was been said in the main part of the Jet. Rouge was speaking to the others.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she told them. Gambit heard her walking past their hiding place, and as she did, she knocked softly on the compartment door. That was the sign that they were far out over the ocean. Magneto nodded once and raised his arms.

Gambit had already stood up, and fell back down with a crash when the Jet suddenly shook violently and began to fly all over the place. He looked at Magneto, who had a strong look of concentration on his face. Slowly the flight path levelled out, but he could tell that Magneto was still in charge of it.

Screaming was coming from outside. Storm was shouting something about not been in control. Toad, it seemed, couldn't hold it any longer, and sprang out of the hold where they were hiding and began to fight. Gambit and Pyro ran after him and as they came outside a great sight met their eyes.

Mystique, who was back in her natural form, was locked in a fight with Storm, who had abandoned trying to control the Jet. Toad was fighting both Iceman and Magma, who were accidentally neutralising each others attempts to bring him down. Pyro had moved into the fight and was throwing fireballs at Beast, who had become a ball of singed blue fur as he rampaged through the Jet toward Pyro, who just laughed and hurled another ball his way.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat were moving toward him now, and Shadowcat circled around him as Nightcrawler drew both of his Cutlasses. He knew that he would have to be quick to hit these two, but he still wasn't quick enough.

He took his handy deck of cards from the pocket of his Trench coat, and drew the Queen of Hearts. He concentrated on it, filling it with energy. He then made to throw it at Nightcrawler, but at the last moment turned and threw it at Shadowcat. He was not quick enough through, and the card sailed through her and into the cargo hold. It landed at Magneto's feet.

It exploded, and Magneto was flung backward into the wall, where he crumpled in a heap on the floor. The Jet began to fall.

**Chapter 11**

Claire held Aaron close. Sun ran to Jin and Libby ran to Hurly. Claire heard her tell Hurly what had happened. Apparently Eko and her had come across Mr Friendly, the Bearded "Other" as they were making his way from the Hatch to the Beach, and he had warned them that more dangerous people than either of them were soon going to come and kill them all. He had then revealed that he was not alone, and that he wanted to meet the Army before dawn at the Black Rock, or everyone would die. They had since run back here, having met Sun at her garden and told her to come back to camp with them.

"Right, everybody. Ana Lucia and I are heading for the Black Rock immediately. If you feel that you would make a good recruitment to our group or if you just want to help, then you have to come with us now!" said Jack to the group.

Everyone knew that he was talking about the Army, as he and Ana Lucia had been trying to gather people to join them for a while now. Sayid, Sawyer, Kate and Jin had already joined, but that was all.

"I will help as well" spoke out Eko.

Claire looked at Charlie. He was looking back at her. He was still looking when he shouted out to Jack. "I'm coming, too".

"Great. Okay everybody, I'm leaving Libby and Sun in charge of the medicine, and I'm leaving Hurly and Claire in charge of what to do in an emergency. Okay, were heading out. We'll be back tomorrow."


	7. Final Destination

**Sorry for such a long delay. I have been busy with my new job and everything so I hope that this will make it up to you.**

**Chapter 12**

Maul was shocked. True, he had fought one of them before, and therefore knew that this would not be as quick as his duals usually lasted, but he was not expecting the other one, the _little green_ one, to be even stronger.

He had heard of the Jedi Master, Yoda from his Master in the old days, before his defeat on Naboo. He had back then longed to stand before Yoda and strike him down in battle, but his healed body was not as strong as his old one, and now he wasn't so confident of success.

They came like crashing waves at him again and again from all directions. He was not expecting what came next.

A Force-blow struck him hard in the chest, and he tumbled backward, caught off-balance, away from the battle. Yoda gave Obi Wan a satisfied look and motioned for him to follow. Together, they ran toward the door that the others had gone through earlier, but not before they had activated a set of ray-shields around their enemy, to stop him from following them.

They met up outside the entrance to the Bridge.

There was no manual way of draining power from the shields over the hanger which they landed in, and they knew that if they simply lowered them then they could be put back up again just as quickly. They needed to do some long-lasting damage, to give them time to escape. Their two options were to either damage the ship, so that power would be drawn to critical points to keep it operational, thus lowering the shields, or using the escape pod that would be accessible from the Bridge. This plan, however, would mean leaving Han and Luke behind, which was out of the question.

They walked together through the sliding doors and through the outer room, which was empty, onto the Bridge.

Both Darth Vader and Darth Sidious were there waiting for them. Not a word was said as Mace and Obi Wan leapt forward and began fighting with them. Yoda was thrown straight back by Sidious and he slammed into a control panel around the edge of the room. Everyone felt a strong jerk as the great ship went to light speed. Yoda was up and coming again in the time that it took them all to realise what had happened.

Obi Wan ran forward and plunged both of the Lightsabres that he was holding into the central Computer. Everyone – including the Sith – fell to the floor as the Ship began to swerve and flail violently. A voice coming through a speaker system announced what had happened: "EMERGENCY. LIGHT SPEED DISENGAGED. ALL NONE-VITAL SECTORS HAVE BEEN TEMPORERILLY SHUT DOWN TO CONSERVE POWER.

"Come on!" shouted Obi Wan to the others, making his way to the doors.

"We must stay and finish this" shouted Mace as he continued his heated dual with Darth Vader. If we can defeat the Sith then we will not have to disappear!"

"And what if we fail?" shouted back Obi Wan. "What of the future? If we fail now, there will be no second chance. There will be another day for the Return of the Jedi, but it is not today! We must protect the future!"

With that he ran. He was glad when he looked back to see everyone – even the two Sith giving chase - following him.

When he made it back to the Hanger, there was no sign of Darth Maul, who had escaped from the deactivated ray-shields. All of the doorways into the Hanger were slowly closing when he arrived and Chewbacca, Mace and Yoda barely had time to make it through before the blast-doors covered them.

Obi Wan was briefly thinking about where in space they were at that moment when all of a sudden the Ship began to slant vertically. They were falling toward a planet.

The Millennium Falcon shot out of the Hanger and into the atmosphere of an unknown planet. They could have easily escaped the pull, but they were struck by the larger ship as it fell and spiralled out of control.

"Maybe I should have held back on the computer system" Obi Wan thought to himself.

**I will not be writing any more chapters to this until season two of Lost has finished in the UK (3 weeks from now), as now everyone is almost on the Island and I need to have a clear idea of what has already happened on it. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	8. Meeting At The Black Rock

**This is the first new chapter that I have written for this story in a very long time, and I owe my decision to revive it to Kayla-m.f, who has recently added it to author alerts. I therefore submit my new chapter, and I hope to continue adding now until the story is finished. I would really appreciate a comment if you have the time. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 13**

"Keep going everybody" shouted Jack to the people following him through the jungle as they made their way to the Black Rock. "We haven't got much further to go now"

Jack was worried. Could he trust The Others? The obvious answer was "no", but if the Bearded Other had approached some of his people and requested a meeting, when everything that they had done up to this point had been shrouded in mystery, then he could either trust them or suspect a trap, which he didn't dare think about.

"Jack!" He heard a shout from the jungle on the left, which he recognised as Locke. A few seconds later Locke appeared within the circle of torchlight which illuminated the Army, with Danielle Rousseau.

"I thought that it would be helpful to have her come along" said Locke, who had presumably gone out and searched for Danielle as soon as he had heard Jack's speech on the beach.

Jack nodded and carried on walking. The Others had specifically stated that the meeting must take place before dawn, which was fast approaching. Soon he would be getting his answers, and soon he would be fighting for his life, whether it be escaping from an ambush by The Others, or fighting alongside them against an exterior threat. Soon he would know.

They walked through the Jungle for another hour, stopping only once at a stream for water. When they arrived at the Black Rock, Jack signalled to Sawyer, Ana Lucia and Rousseau to follow him and for the others to stay hidden and put out the torches. The four of them crept forward until they could see the huge ship clearly. They could also see five figures stood in the light of one torch at the foot of the stern. There were two men and three women. They were all in rags. Jack turned to the other three and whispered to them.

"You have all had encounters with The Others" he said quietly, "have you ever seen any of them ones there?"

"I recognise the short guy" whispered back Ana Lucia. "He was one of the ones which took the children".

"Only the one with the beard" said Sawyer.

"I have seen three of these people before" said Rousseau. "They were travelling across the Island a few days back and I saw them as I was on my way to your camp".

Jack nodded and stepped out alone and walked toward the figures. They were Juliet Burke, Tom, Bea Klugh, Danny Pickett and Harper Stanhope.

Tom was the first one to speak.

"Jack thanks for coming. My name is Tom. You can tell all your friends to come out and get ready for another trek, because we're not staying here. We're only the welcome party. We are going to visit Mikhail at The Flame to see if there is any more info available on our new enemy and then we are going home to prepare for war."

Jack had been studying the other four people while listening to Tom. The blonde woman interested him. She seemed to be staring at him in an alien yet familiar way. The last part of this speech confused Jack though, and he looked back at Tom.

"What do mean? What is 'home'?"

"The Dharma Initiative called it The Barracks. We call it home" replied the dark-haired woman. She had impossibly high cheek bones and stabbing, penetrative eyes. She continued to stare coldly at him, until he had to turn away.

By this time, the rest of Jacks friends had made their way out into the clearing and were stood around him, waiting for instructions. Before he could speak though, the remaining woman of the group, a tall black woman with a scarf tied around the top of her head, noticed Locke and spoke to him.

"There is one other thing that we ask for, John. We require back our man whom you hold captive in The Swan. We recognise that this is a big commitment to our cause that we ask of you all, but if you are willing to do this, then you have the word of Richard Alpert, speaking on behalf of our leader Benjamin Linus, that we will release Walt Lloyd and Michael Dawson, whom you may not have been aware is in our care.

"What about Cindy? And the Children?" shouted Ana Lucia.

"What about my Alex?" asked Danielle.

"The deal is for Michael and Walt" said Tom. "Take it or leave it".

The blond woman who had not yet spoken stepped forward and looked at Ana Lucia. "Don't worry about the children, Ana Lucia" she said quietly. "They are safe and well and so is Cindy. In fact they are all three of them together and often ask of you. The best thing for them is to remain with us at our home." She glanced quickly at Tom before carrying on quickly "The same goes for Alex". After this she sunk into the shadows and did not speak again.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds as Ana and Danielle processed what they had heard. Then Tom stepped forward once more.

"Do we have a deal?"

Jack looked at Locke, who shook his head. Jack knew that John would never give up his prisoner, but he stepped forward nevertheless and replied "We have a deal".

**Chapter 14**

The various mutants looked at each other and immediately stopped their fight. Magneto was out cold and the ship was damaged beyond normal repair. None of their powers prepared them for a situation like this and as Beast and Mystique tumbled towards the control panel in an attempt to repair the damage, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat ran to the window and looked out at the expanse of water which stretched out in all directions.

They were falling through the sky now, and none of the navigational equipment was working. The compass was spinning constantly and they had no idea where they were. Only the radio was working, which Storm ran to and sent out an SOS, followed immediately by a radio message for help.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP US! OUR JET IS GOING DOWN IN THE SOUTH PACIFIC AND WE REQUIRE IMMEDIATE HELP!"

She then searched all wavelengths for a reply, but only got one transmission coming through: _Iteration 17294530 :"Si qui que ce soit puisse entendre ceci, ils sont morts. Veuillez nous aider. Je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au Rocher Noir . Il les a tués. Il les a tués tous."_

Beast made his way over and shouted to Storm over the screaming of the others. "That was French. There may be a ship nearby, let me translate it".

Storm tumbled back and looked around. There was nothing that anybody could do. They were going to crash into the sea. She tried to concentrate, to bring about a wind that could bring them down more gently, but she could hardly concentrate. She managed to do this, but it was not up to her usual work. The descent slowed down a little, but not much. She looked over at Toad, who was desperately slapping an unconscious Magneto across the face, attempting to wake him up. Equipment began falling from overhead containers, and Beast and Pyro were immediately knocked out by blows to the head. Wolverine, Iceman and Mystique were also struck by falling objects and sunk to the floor of the jet. Suddenly the back quarter of the jet ripped part off and a huge, gaping hole opened at the back of the cockpit.

"Hold on to something!" screamed Storm as she grabbed onto one of the seats and held on against the sucking of the pressure from the hole.

The unconscious immediately began to be sucked out of the cockpit, along with anything else that wasn't stuck down. Beast, Pyro, Wolverine, Iceman and Mystique were all sucked towards the back of the cockpit and the increased weight at the back caused the whole of the tail end to rip off and fall away.

"OH MY GOD!" Shadowcat was screaming, sitting strapped in between Nightcrawler and Magma. Storm was crying and screaming over her lost friends and her fear. Toad had barricaded himself along with the unconscious body of Magneto in the storage compartment where they had hidden earlier, and was holding on for dear life. Suddenly the row of seats in which Magma, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were sat came away from the floor and flew out of the plane and away from the crash. They began to tumble and fall towards the water. Nightcrawler was praying, the others were screaming. As they fell through the clouds, they suddenly saw land amid the endless sea, not too far away. It looked to be an island. Nightcrawler prayed again and, while reciting the Lords Prayer under his breath, he teleported, carrying himself, both girls and the seats in which they still sat onto the Island.

They appeared in the top branches of a tall, tropical tree. It looked to be just passed dawn in this part of the world and as they looked up, they could see a trail of smoke in the sky, and the location where it split into two and spiralled off in different directions. As they made their way out of the tree, they did not see two other aircrafts falling toward the Island from space. One of these would crash on the Island safely, whereas the other was destined to plunge into the sea and sink, with all inside it drowning.

**Thanks for reading. Again, a comment or a review would be greatly appreciated and this SHOULD now be a semi-regular story, as now it's getting really interesting. Look for an interaction between The Others and one of the new visitors next time.**

**By the way, I need some good ideas for places on the Island where the new people can explore, so let me know any suggestions. **


End file.
